<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tasty by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930362">Tasty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brothels, Cat Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Cat Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Omegas are second class citizens, Rough Sex, Slavery, Underage Sex, combinations of those pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun does not mind being an omega, a vessel for Alphas to fuck. It is his purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tasty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun hurried through the back alleys near his home. Darkness had already engulfed the lowest levels of the street. Dim lightbulbs showed him the way. He could see in the night relatively well, but the ones he hid from could see even better. He did not mind being found, used, left to recover. It was his calling, his place, his life. But he was hungry and he wanted to be home more than he wanted to be fucked.</p><p>His heat had not come upon him yet this week. Only a matter of time. But when an Alpha wanted an omega, the heat came on its own. He really wanted to get home first.</p><p>A burst of icy wind cut through the alleys. Baekhyun pulled the hood up on his jacket, shivering. The sky was clear, a moment of perfection, and he wondered what the night would look like with a sky riddled with stars instead of just black.</p><p>Being omega wasn’t too bad. Not really. Most of the people Baekhyun knew were surprised though. Baekhyun wasn’t. He had always been nicer, been friendlier, given more of himself away, shared his things, smiled at people. He’d much rather smile than fight. He’d much rather kiss than bite. He’d been told growing up that he was a great leader, but many mistook his compassion for leadership. A couple of years ago, he confused some Alphas until they caught sight of his ears and tail. Not anymore though. Since his body had never fought itself over his status, he’d grown up small, slim, tiny. He would never lose them. He would always be prey.</p><p>Baekhyun did not mind. He did not like to fight.</p><p>When an Alpha had first cornered him and cemented his omega status with a harsh fuck in the middle of the afternoon, Baekhyun hadn’t even fought. He just couldn’t. The Alpha was wild with his own lust, his own body fighting between one form or the other. He hadn’t been stable in the chemical processes that fluctuated between omega and Alpha. The poor thing still had his ears and tail. Baekhyun had ached for him, practically offered himself up to make the change easier on the other. He did not want to fight, but nurture.</p><p>Since then, he’d gotten used to being ambushed and fucked, sometimes by more than one Alpha, but he wanted them to take him, for their own sanity. An Alpha without an omega to fuck was violent and dangerous. Especially a lone Alpha that did not have a pack to keep him sane during the heat-lust.</p><p>Dizziness clouded Baekhyun’s vision for a moment, turned the dark alleys gray and cloudy. He put a hand to the wall and trembled. He was almost home. He was used to riding his heat alone. Though he knew a few nicer Alphas that would come and fuck him through it if he needed them to.</p><p>Baekhyun heard a growl. Not his own, and he stopped moving. He lost sense of time. Fingers touched his neck. His body shook. His next deep breath was full of nothing but Alpha. The scent. The touch. The pain. Heat flared through his body, recognizing the dominate male.</p><p>The sharp pain of blacktop on his palms snapped his mind clear. For a moment. He yowled, uncaring as his sweats were torn from his body. Slick slipped down his thighs, wet and stank. Baekhyun’s elbows gave out. His forehead pressed against the ground. Hands gripped his ass and everything went away.</p><p>-----</p><p>Chanyeol followed the leaders of his new pack, his hyungs. He laughed as they pulled him too much and he almost tripped. He laughed when Sehun tried to grip his ass and pretend to fuck him. Sehun knew better. Sehun may have turned Alpha before Chanyeol, but Chanyeol could turn the other beta if he wanted. Well, maybe he would be able to soon. He needed to be a little stronger. Settle into this new feeling of dominance.</p><p>Another hand patted his tailbone, where his tail used to be. The spot was still tender, but the tail was gone, that is all that mattered. It was gone.</p><p>“Almost there, Baby Alpha.”</p><p>“Guys,” Chanyeol whined. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“You’ll see ... or smell ... soon enough.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s nose twitched. What were they planning? It was a celebration. His Alpha Day Celebration. He had no idea what to expect. His hyungs had ambushed him, blindfolded him, and shoved him down the road, laughing but saying nothing of their destination.</p><p>“You’re going to love it,” Sehun said. “Don’t you worry.”</p><p>He walked blindly for another few minutes, and then just as suddenly as he was okay and smiling, he was growling, freezing, biting as the smell of omega engulfed him. The laughter from his hyungs was muted in his ears. Human ears. Just the human ones.</p><p>Someone slapped his shoulder and the blindfold was removed.</p><p>“Welcome to the pack, Chanyeol,” Sehun said over his shoulder before he disappeared down a set of concrete stairs and through a door marked, “Whores.”</p><p>Chanyeol was quick to follow his hyungs down the stairs. He stumbled. The smell of omega was all around them, and he had a hard time keeping control of himself. As a newly turned Alpha, he was surprised he made it this far.</p><p>Sehun pulled him past Junmyeon, who had stopped to talk to someone, down a hallway. The smell turned to noises of fucking, of pleading, of omegas crying and yowling. Heat-lust. Heat. They were all in heat. Too many all together. It made Chanyeol’s head spin.</p><p>Sehun laughed and held open a door. “All ours, Baby Alpha. All ours.”</p><p>Chanyeol entered the room, and the smell bombarded all of his senses. He could taste it on his skin even. His vision swam, and he tried to blink to clear it.</p><p>Mewling, yowling, pleading thudded in his head. Omegas. In heat.</p><p>Chanyeol felt his body flare with heat, felt his cock throb in his tight jeans.</p><p>Felt fingers tugging at his pantleg. He looked down into a delicate face, twisted in need, pleasure, eyes wide, dilated. The omega’s mouth moved, and Chanyeol reached to touch his lips. Before he could, the omega spun on his knees, put his head to the floor, reached behind his body and gripped his ass, spreading himself open.</p><p>The omega had already been fucked. A lot. The rim of his asshole was red, bleeding in places. Come and slick slipped down his thighs. His brown tail was matted with come and sweat, and there were bite marks all up and down his back. Fresh ones. But the come, god, it made Chanyeol snarl because who dare to fuck something that belonged to him? This omega was his, all his, and he’d fuck the other Alpha’s come from his body even if he had to fuck the little thing all night long.</p><p>Chanyeol already had his dick out. He had no idea when he’d done that. He didn’t care. He fell to his knees behind the omega, shoved his delicate hands away and used his own to spread the cat open, slam his cock into that used body, and fuck them both out of the heat-lust.</p><p>---</p><p>Chanyeol’s head spun. The room spun. His eyes spun. He really wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of anything. Where he was, who he was with, what he had done.</p><p>He was only aware of whimpering. His own? No, not his own.</p><p>He blinked. There was a ceiling above his head. That was good. And something soft below him. A futon maybe. Also good, considering that he was naked.</p><p>The whimpering came again, followed by a plea to be fucked, <i>please, fuck, fuck me, fuck me.</i></p><p>Chanyeol groaned and rolled over. He had vague memories of fucking an omega. Fucking an omega a lot.</p><p>Junmyeon had warned him that his first time fucking as a full-blown Alpha would be intense.</p><p>Speaking of, he turned his head, eyes focusing on Junmyeon. He was naked, too, with come and slick splattered on his skin. There was a naked catboy on his lap, delirious and almost passed out. Junmyeon lifted him up and down his cock, noisy squelches echoing around them as Junmyeon fucked the catboy through his heat.</p><p>Sehun was fucking a catboy, too. His rainbow-dyed hair fell in darker, sweat-soaked clumps on his head and neck. The catboy had darker skin, black hair and tail, he was on his hands and knees, and Chanyeol knew he was taller than most. And eager. He wasn’t delirious or passed out. He was yowling and fucking back on Sehun’s cock.</p><p>“Awesome, isn’t it?” Junmyeon said, catching his eye.</p><p>Chanyeol grunted. “What?”</p><p>Junmyeon laughed. “This place. Omegas in perpetual heat. They’re drugged, with heat-inducing hormones. We can fuck them until we want to leave, and they never stop. Ever. Until they pass out.”</p><p>The catboy in Junmyeon’s hands did just that, and Junmyeon laughed. He flung the catboy to the ground and followed him down to keep fucking him.</p><p>Perpetual heat. Never ending. He could fuck an omega cat for as long as he wanted.</p><p>The whimpering registered in his ears again, and he turned the other way, just to come face to face with the pretty catboy that had taken his cock so well. Chanyeol smiled and reached for him. As soon as his fingers touched his round cheek, the catboy yowled and flipped around, presenting his ass. This time, it was Chanyeol’s own scent mixed with the catboy’s slick that greeted him. The scent of the others that had fucked him were gone.</p><p>Chanyeol’s cock twitched.</p><p>He struggled to sit up and was glad that he was close to a wall. He leaned against it. His entire body ached from all the fucking.</p><p>Sehun laughed at him.</p><p>“Please, please, take me, please, I need ... please ...”</p><p>Chanyeol glared at the catboy, reached over and spanked his ass. “Quiet.”</p><p>The cat yelped but stopped talking and tried to muffle his whimpers.</p><p>Chanyeol breathed in deep, nose assailed again by the scent of an omega. It was hard to resist. It was hard not to pull that small body into his lap and force his cock back into his body. Probably not force. The omega wanted it, probably more than Chanyeol did. The cat’s asshole was practically torn open.</p><p>He stared at the bruise-mottled pale skin of his ass and licked his lips. He stroked himself and then smiled. Being here must have cost Junmyeon a lot of money, and Chanyeol knew better than to refuse a gift. It wasn’t like he was hurting the catboy for fucking him while he was in heat. In heat forever. Just the idea made Chanyeol shake in anticipation.</p><p>“Fine,” he said after another whimper from the cat. “You want it, come and get it.”</p><p>The omega scrambled around, almost falling on his unsteady hands. He crawled over Chanyeol’s legs, and he waited until the right moment to put a hand on the cat’s bare shoulder and shake his head.</p><p>“With your mouth, pretty. I want your mouth.”</p><p>The cat yowled in disappointment.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled and ran his finger over the omega’s bottom lip. “Do a good job and I’ll let you fuck yourself on my cock, okay?”</p><p>The omega pouted but he nodded. He moved back a little and then went to Chanyeol’s cock with his mouth open and tongue out. He groaned at the first touch to his cock and  fought the urge to yank the omega into his lap. Instead, he tangled his hands into the cat’s hair and pulled on his ears. The omega winced, but did not release his cock. His hands settled on Chanyeol’s thighs for balance and he bobbed his head up and down.</p><p>It felt good. Not nearly as good as being inside the omega, but Chanyeol had always liked teasing and being teased. Before the turn hit him. Before he thought of nothing but fucking and omegas.</p><p>The one on his cock was whining and Chanyeol understood. His scent was filling the room again, and slick dripped down to Chanyeol’s legs.</p><p>Chanyeol managed to stand the blow job for another two minutes before he yanked the omega up by his ears. He yowled in pain, and then whimpered in need. Chanyeol held him up with one hand and used the other to trail his fingers down his soft skin. The front was mottled with bruises too, especially around his nipples, swollen and leaking. Chanyeol licked his lips and moved his hand down from the soft curves to the flat of his slim stomach and his small cock. He would have been beautiful all cleaned up and presented properly.</p><p>For now, he looked desperate and in need of more.</p><p>Chanyeol nodded. “Okay, sweetie, okay. Come on.”</p><p>The omega whimpered in relief and climbed into his lap. Chanyeol steadied him and held up his cock. The omega sat and meowed as Chanyeol sank into his body. He shook harder, claws digging into Chanyeol’s chest.</p><p>Chanyeol held his hips, held him still and then smiled at him. “You did so well, pretty.”</p><p>The omega actually smiled, almost a preen if there hadn’t been lust and greed thrumming for him with the need to mate, be taken and filled.</p><p>Chanyeol laughed and nodded. “Ride me.”</p><p>Permission granted, the cat moved, up and down, faster than Chanyeol would have fucked him, but it was just what the cat needed and he yowled, meowed and cried out, head tilted back. Chanyeol fingered the sore nubs of his nipples, gentle on the soft flesh. A small pinch released an opaque stream onto his fingers. The cat squirmed under the attention, and Chanyeol brought his fingers to his own lips to lick the sweet burst of flavor on his tongue.</p><p>Chanyeol moaned and pulled the cat closer to him. He bent his knees, giving the cat a little bit more leverage and buried his face into its neck. He bit down when a strong burst of pleasure coiled through him. The omega shook in his hold, and quite suddenly screamed and pumped sticky semen between them, splattering it all over Chanyeol’s chest.</p><p>The omega sagged against him, still trying to move, still trying to fuck. The slick in his ass seeped around Chanyeol’s cock, to his lap, flowing from him as the heat did not stop but intensified.</p><p>The cat yowled in distress at being unsatisfied. Chanyeol grinned. He cupped the catboy’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to his startled lips. “Lay back. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>A blush deepened the red already on the other’s cheeks, but he obeyed, using Chanyeol’s shoulders to climb from his lap. Chanyeol fought the urge to thrust up and let his cock slap out of the omega’s body. Slick gushed from him and he fell, embarrassed and needy, but still so eager. He squirmed on the blanket’s, legs spread, tail waving in the air.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled. He crawled over him and let himself kiss the skin of his back, just as smooth and soft as the front and the omega whimpered, fingers clutching at the blanket. He trailed his tongue down the omega’s spine. Even the sweat on his skin smelled of omega slick, like it was oozing from his pores. His tail fell against Chanyeol’s back, the omega had no energy to hold it up. The tip twitched back and forth against Chanyeol’s hip.</p><p>“So pretty,” Chanyeol cooed, and the omega meowed and tried to spread his legs more.</p><p>Chanyeol stayed against him, his chest keeping him from moving. He kissed down, over the bruised curves of his ass. Even bruised and sore (or perhaps because of that), the omega’s skin was sensitive, twitching under his mouth and tongue. The skin was sticky with drying slick. The taste was addicting. Sweet, overpowering musk of sweat and sex. Chanyeol had never smelled or tasted anything like it. Unable to help himself, Chanyeol bit down between licks and sucks.</p><p>The omega cried out, hips grinding down on the blanket. His hands gripped the edge of the futon, toes curling where they pressed into Chanyeol’s thighs.</p><p>Chewing another bruise into his ass, Chanyeol slid his fingers through the thicker slick on the omega’s inner thighs, but did not stop, aiming for his stretched body. Everything was wet and stretched, and Chanyeol slipped three of his long fingers into the omega’s body. The omega screamed, hips and ass rising.</p><p>Chanyeol slapped his hip, whispered a command to be still, and then pumped his fingers, pulling slick and come from his body. The scent overpowered him and his mind shut down, nothing mattered but the wet flesh around his fingers, the feel of muscles begging for his cock. He gave it his tongue instead, spreading the omega’s asscheeks apart to lick and suck and drink down the slick mess between his fingers.</p><p>Everything narrowed down to the feel and smell and taste of this pretty, pretty catboy.</p><p>There was a voice telling him he was stupid. Another telling him to let go. He growled, trying to push his face deeper to lick inside the omega. But it wasn’t the same. It was not the same as heat and slick and wet around his cock. He sucked harshly, rubbing his hands up the omega’s side at his noise of distress.</p><p>Despite the other voices, all he heard was the omega, <i>his omega</i></p><p>“Fuck me, fuck me, mate me, please, fuck me.”</p><p>He let the words flow through him, let instinct drive him up, to his knees. Slick dripped from his chin and onto the catboy’s back. He hefted his hips, pulled their bodies together, and thrust into him. Hard violent. The slap of their skin fell in cadence to the omega’s whimpers to be fucked harder, taken, owned, complete.</p><p>That was it. Complete.</p><p>Chanyeol let himself be complete.</p><p>---</p><p>“God, you’re an idiot,” Junmyeon said. “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to suck up an omega’s slick, you bastard? Now no other omega is going to smell good to you.”</p><p>Chanyeol did not care.</p><p>“You fucking owe me, you ungrateful beta.”</p><p>Chanyeol snarled at that insult.</p><p>“Oh, fuck you,” Junmyeon said. “You owe me and I am going to take it out of your ass and let the pack do the same. You’ll be lucky if we don’t crush your Alpha soul right after it was created.”</p><p>Chanyeol did not care. Even if the others in the pack took turns fucking him, his Alpha status was secure because of the omega sleeping in his arms.</p><p>Sleeping, not just passed out.</p><p>Junmyeon rubbed his face with his hands. He looked over at Sehun, who only shrugged his shoulders. But he was only just better than Chanyeol. He still had his omega kneeling on the floor at his lap, humping his leg, begging for more come inside him, come on his face, come in his hair. He was absolutely covered in Sehun’s release.</p><p>“I’m about to do something stupid, and Kyungsoo is going to try to kill me.” He shoved his finger in Chanyeol’s face. “I understand that you’re a young Alpha, and it really is my fault thinking you could handle this, but god, you are an idiot. If I buy him, if I can get his owner to sell him, I expect you to share him. I expect you to let us use him when we need to, you understand me?”</p><p>Chanyeol bit his lip. He was elated that Junmyeon was even offering, but he wasn’t sure if he could share, turn off the possession his inner Alpha was exuding. But hey, he could figure that out when it happened. If it meant that he did not have to give up this pretty omega, he would agree to anything.</p><p>“Yes. Fine. Yes. He’s greedy, probably even without the drugs, I doubt I can fuck him enough to completely satisfy him.”</p><p>Junmyeon did not look convinced, but he headed to the door.</p><p>“Kai, too?” Sehun said suddenly, fingers pulling at the catboy’s brown ears.</p><p>Junmyeon glared and left.</p><p>Sehun sighed. “Oh well. Can’t always get what you want.”</p><p>“Want Alpha’s cock,” Kai muttered against his pants.</p><p>Sehun grinned over at Chanyeol. “Bet Junmyeon will be long enough for me to fuck him again?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“You want Alpha’s cock,” Sehun said, “come and get it.”</p><p>Chanyeol stopped watching just as the catboy Kai sank down on Sehun’s cock. He looked down at the delicate face of his sleeping beauty. He realized he did not know his name. Hadn’t asked. Did not care much. He probably would do nothing but call him ‘pretty’ or ‘baby’ or ‘cutie’ anyway. He’d ask when he woke up.</p><p>With Kai fucking up and down on Sehun’s cock, it would probably be soon. Chanyeol’s body was reacting to the scent of omega even though his mind was only on the catboy in his lap. If the drugs were still in the omega’s system, just the scent of one omega’s heat would trigger his.</p><p>He wanted his precious omega to sleep. So he picked him up, held his naked dirty body close, and left the room. The door shut on Sehun calling Kai a fucking dirty little slut.</p><p>---</p><p>Baekhyun’s head swam. HIs body ached. Everything was so sore. But he lay on something soft, with warmth next to him, around him. He sucked in a breath. The air was fresh. Clear. It did not stink of slick. Of sex. Of heat.</p><p>But of ... something ... something familiar.</p><p>Fingers brushed over his forehead, and he jerked up with a shout. The room spun, and he moaned, falling back to the soft bed. The soft blanket. Soft hand ran down his naked back.</p><p>And a soft voice was whispering something to him.</p><p>His face was pressed against skin, arms wrapping around him. The skin was familiar. The smell was intoxicating. Alpha. Something ... definitely an Alpha. Fuck, an Alpha.</p><p>He vaguely remembered through a haze in his brain begging to be fucked and taken. Fucked through his heat that never ever stopped. It never stopped. He shook, remembering the feeling of never being satisfied, never having enough. How long had he even survived that?</p><p>A voice told him to relax, told him to settle down and to stop crying. He was crying? He was so used to crying. Hands ran up and down his back, soothing and yet agonizing. The touch of an Alpha. The soft touch of an Alpha. His breath caught in an agonized noise. The haze in his brain turned to something more familiar, and he rutted against the other’s thigh, mouth open as his body relaxed, succumbed to the authority of the Alpha.</p><p>“No, baby, no.”</p><p>Rejection. It was a sharper pain than anything he’d felt and he cried out in distress, shifting to sit on the thigh, let the Alpha feel how wet he already was.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Baekhyun pulled his face from the other’s warm skin and finally looked up. The Alpha looked familiar, but he had no idea form where. The whorehouse probably.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered, voice raw. “Please.”</p><p>“Fuck.” The Alpha nodded. “Okay, baby. Okay.” He shifted, moving up the bed to lean against the headboard.</p><p>Baekhyun crawled after him, whimpering, mouth open, panting as heat coursed through his body. He felt the slick dripping from him. He eyed the Alpha’s cock, moaning in appreciation at the length. He was a good Alpha. Strong. Perfect. He pressed his face to the Alpha’s chest again and was bombarded with more memories of this man, fucking him, sucking at him, licking and swallowing his slick.</p><p>He froze, eyes wide as he stared.</p><p>“What, pretty?”</p><p>Baekhyun blushed and said nothing, arms going around the Alpha’s neck. He kneeled, positioned, and waited for the Alpha to lead him down, sit on his cock, sink down and take it all at once, until he was flush. He actually felt tight for once, no longer drug-induced.</p><p>The Alpha moaned and gasped, “Tight. Fuck.”</p><p>Encouraged, Baekhyun moved his hips, just a little. He lifted up before sitting again. The Alpha’s hands cupped his ass, squeezing too hard against the still bruised flesh. Baekhyun squirmed, but continued moving. The Alpha gasped praises into his shoulder, and Baekhyun moaned. His body surged with more heat, more pain, but it was different. It peaked. It exploded. It left him gasping and weak against the Alpha’s chest. He slid against him, skin slippery from his release.</p><p>The Alpha gasped, lifted him up and down, and Baekhyun fought the goofy smile on his face and lost. The Alpha’s cock engorged inside him, and the Alpha stopped moving. His mouth closed around Baekhyun’s neck and he bit down as he came, flooding Baekhyun with his release. <s>Minutes/hours</s> later, the Alpha moved and a mixture of come and slick gushed from Baekhyun.</p><p>He blushed but managed to slide down and lick it up, purr in satisfaction at the tastes on his tongue. Him. The Alpha.</p><p>His Alpha.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>
  <i>His Alpha.</i>
</p><p>He shot up, eyes shutting from the swaying that came from the sudden movement. Firm hands held him steady. He opened his eyes and focused through the pleasure. The Alpha was gorgeous (thank god). He had a round face, thin nose, but pretty lips. Brown hair stuck out in all directions, but Baekhyun remembered it styled and perfect, from the whorehouse. His Alpha was naked, strong shoulders, long torso. Tall. Gorgeous.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled and purred because it meant that he was so very lucky. Slowly, just in case he did not have permission, he ran his hands down the Alpha’s shoulders and his arms. He was skinny, but with enough muscle that Baekhyun knew he’d been strong and perfect when he grew into himself. He was a new Alpha. Baekhyun could suddenly sense that. Young. He wondered how young.</p><p>The Alpha’s hands did the same to him, a light touch down his arms and then to his hips.</p><p>“Beautiful,” the Alpha gasped.</p><p>Baekhyun flushed, pleased and happy. He leaned forward and put his head under the other’s chin. He purred, and the Alpha laughed, reaching up to pet his hair.</p><p>Baekhyun felt clean and wanted. He felt satisfied and content. Even before he’d been forced into the fuckhouse, he’d never felt so happy.</p><p>A throat cleared behind him, and Baekhyun jumped and tried to hide against the Alpha’s chest.</p><p>“We can smell him,” another voice said.</p><p>Baekhyun whimpered.</p><p>“God, fuck, he just woke up. Let me explain first.”</p><p>“We had a deal.”</p><p>“I know, but he just woke up. Go fuck Sehun’s slutty omega. God.”</p><p>A door shut.</p><p>“Sorry, precious,” the Alpha said.</p><p>Baekhyun did not care. He was against his Alpha’s body, arms around his waist. He licked up a few stray drops of come and slick.</p><p>“Such a pretty omega,” the Alpha crooned and pet him for a little bit longer.</p><p>Baekhyun was half way to a nap when the Alpha asked, “What’s your name, pretty?”</p><p>“Baekhyun.”</p><p>The Alpha chuckled. “Baekhyunnie. My cute, pretty Baekhyunnie.”</p><p>Baekhyun purred, his tail waving above him.</p><p>“My name is Chanyeol.”</p><p>“Alpha,” Baekhyun said with a pout against warm skin.</p><p>“You can call me whatever you want. I need you to listen though, okay? You belong to us.”</p><p><i>Us.</i> Baekhyun frowned.</p><p>“Junmyeon bought you from the fuckhouse, so you belong to us. He bought you for me, because I ... I lost control. Even Sehun’s gorgeous omega smells like rotten food compared to you. He bought you so I would not go insane unable to fuck any other omega. But ...”</p><p>Baekhyun understood that. He also remembered the feel of a mouth and fingers inside him. He lifted his head when Alpha did not continue. He meowed, a question.</p><p>Alpha smiled. “It’s just ... you do not belong to me. You belong to our pack. You ... you’re part of our pack. The omega. One of them, but that means ...”</p><p>“Others will fuck me,” Baekhyun finished. He returned to his spot against Alpha’s body. “I understand. It’s pack, and pack is important. I’m ... I’m glad. I ... You’ll take care of me?”</p><p>“We all will.”</p><p>“Okay. It’s okay.” With his body his own to control, nothing could ruin his good mood. He purred louder. He felt Alpha’s cock twitch against his thigh. He smiled, and without looking up, slunk down Alpha’s body to suck on his cock, eat the combined taste of them off of his hot erection.</p><p>---</p><p>Chanyeol hated sharing Baekhyun, but it was better than being bent over himself, forced to take Junmyeon’s cock because he was the strongest Alpha in their pack. Chanyeol liked being an Alpha. He wasn’t about to let himself be another little beta-bitch to Junmyeon like Kyungsoo. The first few times his pack members had fucked his pretty omega, Chanyeol had to leave the room. But the pain on his pretty’s face without him there to reassure him meant that Chanyeol had to learn to control himself and do so fast.</p><p>So he stayed, let Baekhyunnie suck on his cock while Sehun, Junmyeon or Kyungsoo (when he was lucky) fucked him through his heats, fucked him through their own heat-lusts. He learned to control himself, control his own heat-lust, so when the others were done with him, Chanyeol could fuck all their come from him until he went between those pretty asscheeks with his fingers and tongue to suck, eat, devour the tasty essence of his precious, pretty omega.</p><p>And when Chanyeol bought his pretty omega a pretty leather collar, one that said "Property of Chanyeol," Junmyeon didn't say anything and let Baekhyun keep it because it made him happy, and having a happy omega was good for the pack. And it was also good to grip onto while fucking Baekhyun from behind, which also made his pretty omega happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>